


Wild Hunt - Origin

by Deserett



Series: Wild Hunt | Дикая Охота [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, M/M, Medieval, fairy tale, лес, оборотни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Они носятся по лесу друг за другом много недель, олень-оборотень и мужчина-охотник, и не похоже, чтобы один - хотел по настоящему быть пойманным и съеденным, а второй - чтобы хотел по-настоящему поймать и съесть. Тогда какого черта они не остановятся?Один раз остановились. Когда показалось, что исход этой дикой охоты предрешен. Но она не должна закончиться, не сейчас, не в этом месте, не так быстро...





	Wild Hunt - Origin

Погоня продолжалась шестую неделю. Погода неодобрительно хмурилась на охотника и его дичь, мелкий противный дождичек поливал обоих с завидной частотой – два раза в день.

Дичь – привлекательный подросток хрупкого телосложения с чертовски соблазнительными губами – обращался в небольшого пятнистого оленя и убегал быстрее ветра, едва дождь стихал, а ветер приносил дымный запах костра.

Охотник – крупный красноволосый мужчина в стальной броне, властный и очень вспыльчивый – мог принимать облик любого смертного существа, но эту жертву преследовал только в образе громадного черного хищника. Его видели птицы, что в испуге разлетались при приближении, но, даже имей они язык, они не рассказали бы, кого увидели, не смогли бы описать. Когда он не преследовал оленя в черной личине четвероногого зверя, то бежал налегке, с огромным луком, из которого стрелял не обычными тонкими стрелами, а длинными горящими копьями.

Они гонялись неустанно друг за другом по Синему лесу и Туманным горам, не отбегая слишком далеко от родового Замка хищного преследователя, но и не возвращаясь к его зубчатым стенам. Олень летел быстрее стрел и копий, опережая охотника на целый день пути. Охотник неутомимо бежал следом, то нагоняя, то отставая, но никогда не теряя след. С наступлением ночи, что заворачивала лес в беззвездную кромешность тьмы, два непохожих противника одновременно делали привал. Они пытались полноценно отдохнуть от погони, сосредоточившись на темноте и тишине, но отдых к ним не шел, а если изредка и приходил, то яркие сновидения дарили им друг друга, одному – причиняя  непонятную боль, а другого – приводя в неописуемую ярость.

 

Утром после очередного привала охотник собрался быстрее обычного, затушил костер, затоптал уголья и забросал место стоянки дерном. Схватил лук в зубы, превращаясь во зверя, и бросился в погоню, но не по лесной тропе за оленьими следами, а резко в сторону, вплавь, через реку. Он бросился наперерез.

В то же время олень, не почуяв, как обычно, приближение своего преследователя и роковой свист горящих копий, запаниковал. И вместо того, чтобы помчаться стрелой вперед – отправился назад, в надежде прояснить заминку, а также запутать  свои следы, пересечь реку и убежать прочь из Синего леса, ну или хотя бы затемно достичь его опушки.

Они наткнулись друг на друга на речном берегу: хищник выпрыгивал из воды, олень же успел зайти в реку по колено, но, заметив охотника, тут же попятился обратно.

Они покружили в опасном танце на скользких, покрытых илом камнях. Хищник – скалясь в злорадном предвкушении. Травоядный – панически закусывая губы и выставляя на противника небольшие хрустальные рога.

Неожиданно оскал черного зверя пропал. Он прекратил кружить вокруг добычи, сбросил устрашающий косматый облик и сел на камни понурившись. И не было в лесу двуногих или четвероногих соглядатаев, чтобы удивиться тому, что происходило дальше.

Олень не умчался с триумфом, пользуясь нежданно-негаданно выпавшим счастьем освобождения, а обернулся в хрупкого бледного подростка с печальными глазами, встряхнулся, избавляясь от капель воды на волосах, и подошел к охотнику.

\- Что случилось? - он сел перед охотником, сложившим оружие на землю, а затем, не добившись никакого ответа – сел и на самого охотника, устроился на его коленях, поближе к лицу, стремясь заглянуть в опущенные глаза.

\- Я устал.

\- Устал?!

\- Не так устал, как ты подумал. Не телом. Моя душа истомлена. Ни одну дичь я не загонял с таким запалом и страстью, ни у одной так не мечтал отведать нежного сочного мяса. Но ни одна и не водила меня так долго за нос. Не играла со мной... и с моими стрелами. Я не хочу, я больше не опьянен погоней. Особые силы, что гнали меня вперед – покинули меня. И искра, питающая мои огненные стрелы, медленно, но верно угасает. Я устал. Я возвращаюсь в Замок.

\- Нет. Ты не можешь бросить эту игру. Бросить меня на полпути.

\- Тогда... подари мне настоящий отдых? Чтобы не тело моё, а сам дух мой воспрянул. Дух охотничий.

\- Как?

* * *

Начало седьмой недели гона. В лесу наступало безоблачное, немного зябкое утро. Посреди лесной поляны высился круглый дубовый стол, а с двух краев стола, друг против друга – два пня, служивших стульями. В центре стола был разведен огонь в треугольной жаровне, а над жаровней, удерживаемая стальной решеткой, закипала глиняная турка, разнося по лесу новый неслыханный аромат. По бокам от жаровни видимо-невидимо выстроились блюдца с диковинными сахарными и фруктовыми сластями, бочонок с медом, корзина с орехами и дикими яблоками, а также фарфоровый кувшин с молоком из Замка.

На пнях сидели охотник и его добыча. Ожидали, пока кофе закипит в турке, разливали и пили его из плоских чашек, и говорили о чем-то почти без слов, глядя друг другу в глаза. Один – из-под огненно-красных ресниц, другой – из-под угольно-черных.

Кофе быстро остывал, смешивался с молоком и молочной пенкой. Невинный подросток ел сахарные сладости и громко смеялся. Властный мужчина жарил дикие яблоки, насадив их на огненные стрелы, как на небольшие вертела, поливал их медом и тихо улыбался.

Когда последнее лакомство было съедено или капризно отодвинуто в сторону, мужчина встал из-за стола и снял стальную броню. Подросток кинулся ему на шею и опрокинул в сухую, почти вытоптанную траву.

Охотник впивался в свою жертву горячим нетерпеливым ртом, все сильнее прижимая к себе. Жертва вздрагивала, пугаясь этой силы, но не отнимая своё тело у охотника.

Время шло незаметно, но слишком быстро.

Окутанное оранжевой дымкой солнце подходило к зениту.

Охотник стоял, прислонив нагую жертву к стволу высокого серебристого дерева на краю поляны. Они оба тяжело дышали, отстраняя друг от друга бледные, мокрые от пота лица.

\- Пора вновь бежать. Наш перемирие окончено, - шепнул подросток губами, покрасневшими от долгих поцелуев и оттого сделавшимися еще более соблазнительными, шепнул, залился краской весь и натянул на себя серую тунику.

Мужчина кивнул ему, в непроницаемом выражении темных пылающих глаз, и тоже прислонился к дереву.

\- Ты... ты будешь преследовать меня дальше?

Повторный кивок.

\- Почему ты молчишь...

\- Задаюсь вопросом, что будет, когда настигну тебя. Однажды.

\- Всё, что хочешь. Ты же охотник.

\- Я не уверен.

\- Не уверен в том, что ты охотник?

\- Не уверен, что ты тоже будешь этого хотеть.

\- Но я же хотел сейчас?

\- Ты слишком большая загадка для меня, чтобы я знал, чего ты будешь хотеть в следующий момент.

\- Как и ты, охотник.

\- Я хочу только тебя.

\- Но трофеев в твоем Замке сотни, а не один.

\- Я хочу только тебя.

\- О, ты приготовил для моих хрустальных рогов и пятнистой шкуры особый постамент?

\- Я почти ненавижу тебя за эти жестокие слова. И потому хочу еще сильнее.

\- Охотник... я буду ждать. И, может, ты скажешь мне иное.

\- Как и ты.

Через минуту они оба летели через лес, хищник – наперегонки с ветром, а дичь – быстрее ветра. Огненные стрелы, сделанные из длинных копий, свистели над головой оленя, поджигая лес и подлесок. Солнце сияло во всем полуденном блеске, раздувая начинавшийся пожар больше, ярче. Кажется, оно сильнее всех радовалось и наслаждалось... наслаждалось продолжением этой Дикой Охоты.


End file.
